supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackson Family
In this episode, Jo heads to Tampa to help her biggest family ever. John (56) and Alison Jackson (53) have 500,000 foster children, 200,000 adopted children and 6 children of their own. Will Jo be able to help this family? Discipline techniques used: Calm Down Zone, Lose What You Like Chart, Get What You Hate Chart, Naughty Pillow, Naughty Platform, Naughty Pit, Super Naughty Pit, Naughty Cube and Thinking Pond Other techniques used: Family Time, Chore Buddy System, Homework Area, Reward Chart, Socialization and White Sheets Biological Children Tanya (25) - Well-behaved. Recently graduated from college and is getting married to Treat Jennings soon. Mary-Mikayla (22) - Currenly in college. She is well-behaved. Leo (17) - Well-behaved. Andrew (14) - Well-behaved. Bridget (10) - Refuses to do her homework and calls people mean names. Jaiden (7) - Refuses to do his chores. Adopted Children #Siobhan (age 8 and adopted from South Africa) #Brian (age 16 and adopted from Australia) #Kelsey (age and adopted from ) #Oona (age and adopted from ) #Kiana (age and adopted from ) #Davis (age and adopted from ) #Meghann (age and adopted from ) #Gemma (age and adopted from ) #Rosie (age and adopted from ) #Kaylen (age and adopted from ) #Karia (age and adopted from ) #Mayan (age and adopted from ) #Taynaa (age and adopted from ) #Alejandra (age and adopted from ) #Fernanda (age and adopted from ) #Jocelyan (age and adopted from ) #Maraiyal (age and adopted from India) #Toby (age and adopted from ) #Ryan (age and adopted from ) #Sayan (age and adopted from ) #Hayna (age and adopted from ) ~ Calling people names in a book. #Teyona (age and adopted from ) #Juyia (age and adopted from ) #Moran (age and adopted from ) #Huji (age and adopted from China) #Payal (age and adopted from ) #Sayang (age and adopted from Malaysia) #Muyang (age and adopted from ) ~ Plays violent video games, hits, screams and ruins property. #Yuphan (age and adopted from ) #Eran (age and adopted from ) #Roasi (age and adopted from ) #Miahj (age and adopted from ) #Qen (age and adopted from ) ~ Lies to her mother #Quannal (age and adopted from ) ~ Headbutts and attacks Anais. #Anais (age and adopted from ) ~ Will spit at her siblings and kick Bridget #Darwin (age and adopted from ) #Giselle (age and adopted from ) #Quacey (age and adopted from ) #Meia (age and adopted from ) #Luaiya (age and adopted from ) #Licorice (age and adopted from ) #Mirage (age and adopted from ) #Theodora (age and adopted from ) #Yayna (age and adopted from ) #Panini (age and adopted from ) #Nazz (age and adopted from ) #Mii-yu (age and adopted from ) #Taniara (age and adopted from ) Foster Children #Taffy (11) #Louie (13) #Sugar (12) #Angelica (10) #Basil (8) #Bartlett (5) #Anise (6) #Almond (7) ~ Is very spoiled and refuses to stay in bed. #Dom (9) ~ Well-behaved. #Nori (16) ~ Calling people names. #Connie (13) ~ Punches residents and beats them up, does constant MySpace and burns the rule chart. #Amethyst (12) ~ Refuses to stay in bed or do her homework and calls her mother bad names. #Peridot (5) #Lapis (7) ~ Bites and punches in an evil fear. #Garen (4) ~ Well-behaved. #Taira (15) ~ Refuses to do homework. #Hotana (5) ~ Well-behaved. #Peach (5) ~ Making fun of people and lack safety. #Eggbert (10) ~ Well-behaved. #Chianti (12) ~ Well-behaved. #Charlotte (18) #Frank (15) #Apple (7) ~ Will spit at Eggbert. #Berry (13) #Caesar (14) #Benedict (8) #Banana (12) ~ Screams, yells and throws a huge tantrum like a 2-year-old. #Bean (7) #Dulce (12) ~ Well-behaved. #Dolce (17) #Mace (18) #Majolica (12) ~ Well-behaved. #Niato (15) ~ Well-behaved. #Gelato (5) #Fiona (2) ~ Well-behaved. #Bryce (3) #Hopelynn (6) ~ Well-behaved. #Tracey Ann (5) #Bruno (16) ~ Beat up kids Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Lose What You Like Chart Episodes Category:Get what you Hate chart Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:College Student Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Thinking Pond Episodes Category:Naughty Cube Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Chore Buddy System Episodes Category:Homework Area Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Socialization Episodes Category:White Sheets Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 22 Episodes Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Foster Family Episodes